


Christmas Monstrosity

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Even in retrospect, Keith had no idea why exactly the task of decorating the oddly reddish tree was his. Somewhere between ‘Keith is the pilot of Red’ and ‘Till dinner’ it had just been decided without even asking him for any sort of input.





	Christmas Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voltron Card Exchange. Since the handwritten version might still be in the mail, I'm not writing for whom exactly.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Much love  
> Mal

Even in retrospect, Keith had no idea why exactly the task of decorating the oddly reddish tree was his. Somewhere between ‘Keith is the pilot of Red’ and ‘Till dinner’ it had just been decided without even asking him for any sort of input.

He gritted his teeth and looked at the… the something. If he ignored the colour, it somehow looked like the Christmas trees he sometimes saw in movies. Well, the bottom half of the monstrosity at least.

Keith sighed and kicked an empty box aside. Just why did Lance decide on a tree of almost four meters? And why hadn’t Shiro talked him into some common sense?

Thinking about Shiro… He stared intently at the tree and bit his lip.

“Are you trying to murder the poor tree with gazes?” Shiro asked from the door and offered him a cup of something that smelled surprisingly like hot chocolate.

He just looked at him.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, and now guess what the problem is,” Keith told him but took the cup.

“Careful Keith,” Shiro reprimanded him softly before Keith could even take a sip. “What did I not do?”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up, disbelieving. “Keeping Lance from getting this monstrosity,” he told him pointing at the tree.

“But it’s a nice tree,” Shiro said, “And you did a good job decorating the… I see.” He offered him a soft smile. “Need a hand?”

“Yes.”

Shiro laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You could have just asked, Keith.”

But Keith shrugged. “You could have just gone with a two-meter tree and half the decoration too.”

“True, but where would have been the fun with a tiny tree?”

Keith grunted softly.

Shiro took it as agreement.


End file.
